エースコンバット・ザ・ていあん
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Fan-made, fictional proposals for the ACE Combats in future, also for new year's good wills to all pilots of ACE Air Force.
1. ACE Combat Generations

When Sonic the Hedgehog reached its anniversary of 20 years, SEGA Cooperation gave out a huge present to all fans of Sonic the Hedgehog of worldwide — Sonic Generations, as a summarization of what the franchise had achieved as well as a prospect into future. One couldn't help but wonder if there are Command &amp; Conquer Generations, Wolfenstein Generations, Doom Generations, Quake Generations...what would they look like, of course "ACE Combat Generations". So here is the brief proposal of ACE Combat Generations, using Sonic Generations as a template and references.

"_After two decades, still flying with grace!"_

— Slogan for ACE Combat Generations

* * *

**1\. Platforms**

Since Sonic Generations is released as two separate software, one is for mainstream console, like PlayStation 3 and X-Box 360, also for PC, another one is for Nintendo 3DS. Therefore ACE Combat Generations will be released separately as "console software" and "handheld software" too. Console software will be run on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, X-Box 360, X-Box One and PC, it concentrates on previous ACE Combat games released on mainstream consoles. Handheld software will be run on PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS, it concentrates on previous ACE Combat games released on PlayStation Portable and Nintendo 3DS. This proposal will mainly focus on describing console software for it is the "bigger one".

* * *

**2\. Storyline / Campaign Mode**

Story will not play a major role in both ACE Combat Generations, for they are to bring back old memories, accumulations of déjà vu. The primary mode, or "Campaign Mode" will be enhanced version of missions extracted from older ACE Combat games.

Sonic Generations classified the franchise (games released before itself) into three generations: First Generation starts from the very first Sonic the Hedgehog game released on SEGA Genesis (Mega Drive) in 1991; Second Generation starts from Sonic Adventure released on SEGA Dreamcast in 1998; Third Generation starts from "new" Sonic the Hedgehog released on PlayStation 3 and X-Box 360 in 2006. So ACE Combat franchise is divided into three generations as below:

****※ **Predecessor Generation**: ACE Combat, ACE Combat 2, ACE Combat 3

****※ **Classic Generation**: ACE Combat 04, ACE Combat 5, ACE Combat Zero

****※ **Neo Generation**: ACE Combat 6, Assault Horizon, Infinity

In each generation there will be six missions and one "generation boss". Each old game presented will be extracted with two missions and those missions will be modified to an "enhanced version", namely more challenging.

Predecessor Generation:

**※ **ACE Combat: (Never played it, but two most representative mission would be chosen)

**※ **ACE Combat 2: **Visiting Hour's**, **Last Resort**

**※ **ACE Combat 3: **Sphyrna**, **Electrosphere**

**※ **Generation Boss: **Z.O.E. Commander** in **ADF-01 FALKEN**

Classic Generation:

**※ **ACE Combat 04: **Stonehenge Offensive**, **Megalith**

**※ **ACE Combat 5: **White Bird (Part II)**, **The Unsung War**

**※ **ACE Combat Zero: **Sword of Annihilation**, **Mayhem** (unlike original version, three ace squadrons will appear altogether)

**※ **Generation Boss: **Solo Wing Pixy** in **ADFX-02 Morgan**

Neo Generation:

**※ **ACE Combat 6: **Heavy Command Cruiser**, **Chandelier**

**※ **Assault Horizon: **Launch**, **Hurricane**

**※ **Infinity: (Never played it, but two most representative mission would be chosen)

**※ **Generation Boss: **Andrei Markov** in **CFA-44 Nosferatu** (if you think Akula with a PAK-FA is troublesome enough, how' bout an shark in CFA-44? Are you good enough to thwart him this time?)

Completing all missions and boss battles will unlock "**Final Boss Battle**", player will face a "**Ultimate Superfighter**" as the new-introduced superfighter in this ACE Combat installation, piloted by a new type AI, defeat final boss to complete Campaign Mode and to unlock **Free Mission Mode**, **Ace's Challenges Mode** and other unlockable elements.

* * *

**3\. ****Superfighters**

All mainstream superfighters from previous installations will be presented and playable in ACE Combat Generations, however they must be unlocked by completing certain missions in Ace's Challenges Mode. Superfighters presented in game as below:

****※ **XFA-27**

****※ **XFA-36A Game**

****※ **X-02 Wyvern**

****※ **ADF-01 FALKEN**

****※ **ADA-01 ****ADLER**

****※ **ADFX-01/02 Morgan**

****※ **Fenrir**

****※ **CFA-44 Nosferatu**

****※ **GAF-1 Varcolac**

****※ **F-3 Shinden II**

****※ **Unknown** "**Ultimate Superfighter**"

* * *

**4\. Ace's Challenges Mode**

The secondary mode, player must complete missions of specialized settings to unlock more game elements.

**4.1** **Carnival of Aces**: Defeat protagonists from each game

****※ **Scarface One** (unlock XFA-27, Scarface One's painting scheme and emblem)

****※ **Nemo** (unlock XFA-36A Game, Nemo's painting scheme and emblem)

****※ **Mobius One** (unlock X-02 Wyvern, Mobius One's painting scheme and emblem)

****※ **Wardog One** (unlock ADF-01 FALKEN, ADA-01 ADLER, Wardog One's painting scheme and emblem)

****※ **Galm One** (unlock ADFX-01/02 Morgan, Galm One's painting scheme and emblem)

****※ **Gryphus One** (unlock Fenrir, Gryphus One's painting scheme and emblem)

****※ **Garuda One** (unlock CFA-44 Nosferatu, Garuda One's painting scheme and emblem)

****※ **Antares** (unlock GAF-1 Varcolac, Antares' painting scheme and emblem)

****※ **Warwolf One** (unlock F-3 Shinden II, Warwolf One's painting scheme and emblem)

****※ **Ace of Aces** (accessible after completing previous missions, all protagonists present in this mission, defeat all of them to unlock "Ultimate Superfighter" as well as its unique painting scheme and emblem)

**4.2 ****Swarm of Squadrons**: Defeat hostile ace squadrons from each game

****※ **Yellow Squadron** (unlock **Yellow Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Ofnir Squadron** (unlock **Ofnir Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Grabacr Squadron** (unlock **Grabacr Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Rot Squadron** (unlock **Rot Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Grun Squadron** (unlock **Grun Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Indigo Squadron** (unlock **Indigo Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Gelb Squadron** (unlock **Gelb Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Schwarze Squadron** (unlock **Schwarze Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Schnee Squadron** (unlock **Schnee Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Silber Squadron** (unlock **Silber Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Espada Squadron** (unlock **Espada Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Sorcerer Squadron** (unlock **Sorcerer Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Gault Squadron** (unlock **Gault Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Wizard Squadron** (unlock **Wizard Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Alect Squadron** (unlock **Alect Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Strigon Squadron** (unlock **Strigon Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Varcolac Squadron** (unlock **Varcolac Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Lancer Squadron** (unlock **Lancer Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Beast Squadron** (unlock **Beast Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Cocoon Squadron** (unlock **Cocoon Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Albireo Squadron** (unlock **Albireo Squadron'**s painting scheme and emblem, also parts for aircraft customization and tuning)

****※ **Sovereign of Squadrons** (accessible after completing previous missions, all squadrons will present in this mission, however only one to be fought each time, after defeat a squadron, player will get replenishment on ammo and health to fight next one, defeat all of them to unlock more parts, painting schemes exclusive to "**Ultimate Superfighter**")

**4.3** **Wingmen's Efforts**: Missions that player flies as wingman of each protagonist (if they have one), to cover, assist, or compete lead aircraft. For example if there's a mission that player flies as Garuda Two, then he must protect Garuda One or compete Garuda One by killing more enemies.

**4.4** **Antagonist's Appeal**: Missions that player flies as those villains in each game. For example if there's a mission that player flies as Andrei Markov, then he must survive Warwolf One's endless pursuit and drop the Trinity to White House.

* * *

**5\. ****Other Unlockables**

****※ **Replay Achieve**: Record and replay player's gameplay

****※ **Medals**: Medals awarded to player

****※ **Concert Hall**: All soundtracks in ACE Combat Generations and previous games, as well as remixes

****※ **Movie Theater**: All cutscenes in ACE Combat Generations and promotion videos, advertisement movies of previous games

****※ **Gallery**: Models, sketches, concept arts, illustrations, design plans of ACE Combat Generations and previous games

****※ **Databank**: Background information of in-game settings of all ACE Combat games, including superweapons, aircraft, ordnance, nations, technologies, historical events, characters, etc

****※ **Interviews**: Videos and letters of staff interview

****※ **Statistics**: Player's sortie numbers, aircraft and weapon usage, killing numbers, etc.

* * *

**6\. ACE Combat Generations the Handheld Software**

Like Sonic Generations for Nintendo 3DS, there will be an ACE Combat Generation for PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS, which is focus on **ACE Combat X**, **ACE Combat X2** and **ACE Combat 3D**. This game will use almost identical design as its counterpart for mainstream console and PC, however the Campaign Mode will be comprised by 6 missions from each game, 18 in total. Generation bosses will be the protagonist of their respective game.

No Carnival of Aces in Ace's Challenges Mode, also Swarm of Squadrons only has hostile ace squadrons in **ACE Combat X**, **ACE Combat X2** and **ACE Combat 3D**. Wingmen's Efforts and Antagonist's Appeal also are confined to contents of said three games, same to other unlockables.

Superfighters presented in handheld ACE Combat Generations listed below:

**※ XFA-24A Apalis**

**※ YR-302 Fregata**

**※ XR-45 Cariburn**

**※ YR-99 Forneus**

**※ Fenrir**

****※ **GAF-1 Varcolac**


	2. An Ideal ACE Combat

Ever since the release of Assault Horizon, there is an ongoing debate among pilots of ACE Air Force: What an ACE Combat game should look like? Individuals with different opinions clash against each other, even sometimes resort in extreme prejudice. So what an "ideal" ACE Combat game should look like? Here's one of many answers.

"_Gravity is nothing!"_

— Slogan for New ACE Combat

* * *

**1\. ****World Settings &amp; Stories**

Since Namco's another crowning video game franchise "Time Crisis" has two different sub-universes: Mainstream "Time Crisis" and spin-off "Crisis Zone", ACE Combat can also be divided into two sub-universes. "Canon" games take place in **Strangereal Continuity**, while other games take place in **Earth Continuity**. Two sub-universes have similarities, however also have many differences to distinguish each other.

Strangereal Continuity will be more focus on chronicles of Planet Strangereal, new games should fill up gaps between major wars, or disclose events happen in those minor nations and nations that not identified on world map. There are dozens of sovereign states don't have a name, or only have a name, with capitals and other vital information veiled in mystery. It will be marvelous to develop some stories for them and all pilots are eager to see a "Homeric Hymns of Strangereal".

On the other hand, storyline will not play a major component in Earth Continuity, just like Assault Horizon, a complete assembly of adrenaline-pumping actions is good enough. Flyboys and flygirls love blowing up bad-guys, that's the basic value of ACE Combat.

* * *

**2\. Graphics &amp; Interfaces**

Video games are a form of visual arts after all, so graphics are essential. Thanks to latest achievements of gaming hardware, graphics of video games are quickly evolving to unprecedented levels, even can confuse fiction and reality. ACE Combat 6 had shown a great advancement on graphics compare with older installations, Assault Horizon took the step even further, and as for Infinity, it is a grand war movie! So new ACE Combat's graphic must be better than Infinity, namely reaches the quality of a large-budget war movie, also it must add in how enemies disintegrate in midair as seen in Assault Horizon (**Kill Cam** as referred by some pilots).

ACE Combat always comes with plain-style interfaces (and menus). It's fine for limited hardware capabilities of older games, but since the era of seventh generation of consoles, such limitation had been effectively removed, so ACE Combat should redesign its interfaces to cope with its awesome graphics, for example to be more Sci-Fi and futuristic, believe or not this franchise actually has a lot of Sci-Fi elements since very beginning. Take some references from Tom Clancy's HAWX will be a good starter.

Speak of interfaces, there's an obvious problem, that is, the lines and texts are too transparent! Therefore it's somehow difficult to be clearly seen during heat of battle. To say the least, even interfaces will not underdone fundamental changes, lines and texts are to be more solid for pilots to see.

* * *

**3\. Soundtracks **

ACE Combat always comes with magnificent soundtracks, pilots don't need to expect anything better. However there should be a new feature that enables choosing which soundtrack to be played when flying a sortie, including soundtracks not from ACE Combat franchise.

* * *

**4\. ****Mission Compositions**

Linear arrangement like ACE Combat 04 and ACE Combat 6 are good, non-linear arrangement like ACE Combat X are good too. After introducing the route-selection system in ACE Combat X and the Dynamic Mission System in ACE Combat 6, ACE Combat had demonstrated potential to evolve into strategy game, so there can be a new "air force-centric strategy mode" for multiplayer, for example the nature and deployment of allies and enemies in next mission can change according to how pilots complete previous mission, and some missions will be available while others are not due to pilot's choices...etc.

Thanks to limited hardware capabilities, scale of wars in games before ACE Combat 6 are very small. Even in ACE Combat 5, when two superpowers clashed together, the war still demonstrated like a low-intensity regional skirmish. Luckily such issue got solved since ACE Combat 6, from that game on, wars in ACE Combat are portrayed as grand as an opera. Just keep this up.

Aside of Campaign Mode, which pilot is the protagonist, there should be a secondary mode, which pilot can observe the war from different views, such as protagonist's wingman, supporting characters even antagonists. Helicopter missions, gunship missions and bomber missions can be filled into this mode instead of occupying contents in Campaign Mode.

Pilot will also go through many "Challenge Missions" which have diverse scenarios, those missions are somehow hard to win through.

No matter how missions are composted, don't forget signature canyon flight, tunnel flight and taking down airborne battleships as well as other superweapons, plus numerous ace squadrons who are to prove how awesome the protagonist is.

* * *

**5\. ****Armory Compositions (a.k.a. Harem)**

**5.1 Aircraft**

Traditional aircraft list like those most ACE Combat games, aircraft upgrade tree like ACE Combat 5, aircraft research tree in Infinity, are all good to me. 30 to 40 Aircraft in total is the optimal number, exceeding 50 will be a little too many, since a lot of pilots would like concentrate on a few of them. Planes which are too fossilized such as F-4 Series and MiG-21 Series can retire honorably in order to give way to new comers. Superfighters from previous games must be presented too, especially XFA-27, XFA-36A Game, X-02 Wyvern, ADF-01 FALKEN, ADFX-01/02 Morgan, Fenrir, CFA-44 Nosferatu, GAF-1 Varcolac, F-3 Shinden II.

Each aircraft has three "weapon slots" aside gun, can freely equip three kinds of weapons. If two slots are filled with same weapon, thus means double payload, subsequently if all three slots have same weapon, triple payload.

All girls...nah, planes are measured by following factors:

※ **Cruising Speed:** Speed during normal situations

※ **Maximum Speed:** How fast it can fly when applying full afterburner

※ **Stall Speed:** How slow it can fly before stall

※ **Acceleration:** How fast it accelerates

※ **Deceleration:** How fast it decelerates

※ **Maneuverability:** How fast it preforms maneuvers

※ **Stability:** If too low, aircraft will overturn and difficult to control

※ **Durability:** How much damage it can take

※ **Electronic Low Observability:** How difficult it can be detected by radar and infrared, divide to two sub-factors as anti-air and anti-ground

※ **Avionics:** How fast it locks on targets and how stable of locking on during preforming maneuvers

※ **Ordnance Capacity:** How many armaments it can carry

Each aircraft has an initial reading for every factor, and it will fluctuate by tuning.

**5.2 Customization &amp; Tuning**

An aircraft comes with a set of paint schemes and emblems, some special painting schemes and emblems such as those unique ones for former protagonists, are to be unlocked by meeting certain conditions. Pilots can also fabricate their own paint schemes and emblems.

Unlike handheld games, this time all tuning parts have their own models, and aircraft's external forms will change according to tuning configurations. Parts are classified in following categories:

※ **Engines**

※ **Wings**

※ **Armors**

※ **Weapons** (can equip two simultaneously)

※ **Miscellaneous** (avionics and other fancy gadgets, can equip two simultaneously)

**5.3 Weapons**

**Multipurpose Missiles:** Can engage both air and surface targets but low on tracking abilities

※ Short Range

※ Medium Range

※ Long Range

**Air-to-Air Missiles:** High tracking abilities like QAAM but only take down aircraft

※ XSAA

※ XMAA

※ SAAM

※ XLAA

**Air-to-Surface Missiles:** Only for ground targets

※ XSAG

※ XMAG

※ XLAG

※ SOD

**Special Missiles**

※ ADMM

※ ODMM

**Bombs**

※ UGB

※ GPB

※ FAEB

※ BSDP

※ SFFS

**Unguided Projectile Launchers**

※ Gun/Cannon (integrated into every plane with infinite ammunition, classified in light, medium and heavy, heavier gun/cannon inflicts more damage per slug but fires slower,)

※ Gunpod (delivering killing blow to a target with gun/cannon or gunpod will receive twice score)

※ RKTL

※ Railgun

**Energy-Based**

※ Pulse Laser (fires like gunpod instead of shooting laser beam, inflict serious damage per shot)

※ Turbo Laser (fires continuous laser beam, can be turned on/off at will)

※ Plasma Blaster (rapid fires destructive plasma blobs, also can fire single, charged plasma ball which is way more powerful)

**Base Killer**

※ MPBM

※ LSWM (ACE Combat X's version)

※ Trinity

**Other**

※ EWU (Electronic Warfare Unit, can decrease hostile tracking ability and simultaneously boost allied tracking ability for a limited duration)

※ IRCM

Weapons will receive range, execution, blast radius bonus if aircraft moves faster.

* * *

**6 ****Gameplay Mechanisms**

**6.1 Lock-on Types**

There are three lock-on modes in game, can be switched at will:

※ **Single Lock-on:** Active weapons lock on one target altogether

※ **Semi-Multi Lock-on:** Active weapons lock on first group of targets which enter range, like what we see in Assault Horizon

※ **Multiple Lock-on:** Identical to multi-lock-on in most ACE Combat games

Blast radius will be shown on HUD if active weapon has blast radius

**6.2 Target Classification**

Targets for air-to-air weapons have square rings on them, targets for air-to-surface missiles weapons have hexagon rings on them, if targets have inverse triangle rings, they can be taken out by both air-to-air and air-to-ground weaponry, for example packing planes. Some large profile targets like bombers and battleships, will have a big ring presents main structure, plus smaller rings present vital points such as engines and on-board armaments, destroy those can reduce their firepower and soften overall durability.

**6.3 Wingman, Allied Support and ESM**

Carried over from ACE Combat 6, this time pilot even can call in artillery and ballistic missile if available in mission scenario. Also ESM will not only be provided by AWACS and radar sites, military satellites are also usable and cover entire mission area.

**6.4 In-Mission Replenishment**

Like ACE Combat 6, Assault Horizon and Infinity, ordnance payload for each plane is very high, even hundreds in quantities. But consider scale of war and nature of mission, pilots still need to restock ammunition and/or change weaponry as well as patch on damages. Just simply fly through return line and/or land on a friendly airport (or an aircraft carrier) within mission area can do the trick.

**6.5 Close Range Assault &amp; Counter-Maneuver**

These concepts are great, however they should be exclusive to Earth Continuity. Moreover, it should be an option to deactivate the camera angle from automatically shifting to weapon bay or gun muzzle. Also it's better to add a gauge to show how far from overshoot or lose the target, when being chased, it will show how far from shake off or optimal position of preforming counter-maneuver.

**6.6 Attack Maneuvers and Evasive Maneuvers**

Inherited from The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces, as great as Close Range Assault &amp; Counter-Maneuver, however should be exclusive to Strangereal Continuity. And plus an option to deactivate the automatically generated CG when achieving a direct hit.

**6.7 Countermeasures**

It's strange that flares can deflect radar-homing missiles, so when releasing countermeasures, flares and chaffs should be dispersed altogether, that will be more plausible.

**6.8 Missile Cam**

There will be a feature to rotate camera at will while using missile cam.

**6.9 Random Real-Time CG**

First introduced in Assault Horizon as an alternative of missile cam, its good, but should have an option to be deactivated for it may disrupt pilot's concentration.

* * *

**7\. ****Miscellaneous**

Some references from Proposal of ACE Combat Generations.

**7.1 Replay Achieve**

Each gameplay will be automatically recorded, and will have no limitation of recording durations. If mission is restarted from checkpoint, both progress before and after restart will be recorded in separate files.

When watching a replay, camera can be rotated as well, and can freely choose among 9 different angles as seen in ACE Combat X, also interfaces of aircraft can be turned on/off.

**7.2 Medals &amp; Achievements/Trophies**

All medals will have exquisite designs, as well as icons present achievements and trophies.

**7.3 Concert Hall**

All soundtracks in the game, plus some modified version/remix as bonus.

**7.4 Movie Theater**

All cutscenes and promotion videos, highly recommended to be live-action instead of completely rely on CG.

**7.5 Gallery**

All models, sketches, concept arts, illustrations, design plans, etc.

**7.6 Databank**

Background information including superweapons, aircraft, ordnance, nations, technologies, historical events, characters, etc.

**7.7 Interviews**

Videos and letters of staff interview.

**7.8 Statistics**

Player's sortie numbers, aircraft and weapon usage, killing numbers, etc.


	3. Fighters & Girls

Happy Spring Festival and Lantern Festival all pilots of ACE Air Force (although this greeting comes a little later)!

I stick to a view "girls/bishoujo and military hardware are the most optimum pairing" as I expressed via Blaze in my snail-speed-updating fanfic "The Unsung ACES". Every time I play ACE Combat, I feel that I'm processing a harem, every piece military hardware is a beautiful girl to me. That's what we call "the winner of life". So if every fighter transforms into a girl/bishoujo, what will they look like? I'm searching references from my favorite Japanese cartoonists' drawings, now I come up with my own opinions of "Mainstream Superfighters Moe/Bishoujo Anthropomorphism". Check sites like **minitokyo **or "**yandere** (with a dot between E and R)" to see what those girls (bishoujo) chosen by me look like.

"_I wanna marry my superfighter!"_

—_An ace pilot_

"_I can arrange that…__and__ 'superfighter' or 'superfighters'?"_

—_lixiaofossil_

* * *

**XFA-27**

* * *

Since she is the very first superfighter in entire franchise (by order of releasing not in-universe chronology), I always consider a traditional Japanese female, namely a Nadeshiko Yamato, is the best candicate for her "Moe/Bishoujo Anthropomorphism". Therefore I choose **Madoka Koumoto** (I put given name in front of family name according to western custom) from visual novel (galgame) "**Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi** (星空へ架かる橋, lit. **Bridge to Starry Sky**)". Not only because she is a miko and a template of Nadeshiko Yamato, also because default painting scheme of XFA-27 consisted by white base color and red fringing, which perfectly corresponding with a miko's standard costume: "hadajyuban (肌襦袢)" and "hibakama (緋袴)". Many of ACE Air Force pilots may have already known her by watching the animation adaption of said visual novel, I'm quite sure most of you are upset about the twisted plot that the protagonist turns her down. It breaks my heart to see Madoka waits her boy's return for so many years but ends up in nothing. However don't worry, the comic adaption gives her the deserved good ending, although I still highly recommend getting the visual novel itself to achieve Madoka Koumoto's good ending by yourselves.

The original cartoonist "**Ryohka** (涼香)" is really good at illustrating and character designing. I first acknowledged her drawings by light novel "**Hana****Hana** (花 × 華)", a story about a harmonious and happy triangle relationship among one boy and two girls, then I quickly added Ryohka to my list of favorite Japanese cartoonists. However, for many of ACE Air Force pilots, they first acknowledged Ryohka-designed characters by watching animation adaption of visual novel "**Akane-Iro ni Somaru Saka** (あかね色に染まる坂, lit. **Ramp Dyed into Red by ****Setting Sun**)". That's right, I'm talking about Minato Nagase.

I confess that I'm a miko-fetish. In popular culture miko is widely viewed as a perfect combination of both purity and sensuality.

* * *

**XFA-36 Game**

* * *

Chronically, she is the latest mainstream superfighter introduced in universe of Planet Strangereal. Therefore she should be the sum of all advancements, experiences, and innovations from previous wars. Therefore I intend to select a girl who is considered as "accumulation of all positive traits" to be her candidate of anthropomorphization. After a series of vote and veto, the distinction is awarded to **Yuuna Nanase** from visual novel "**Kiss × Demon Lord × Darjeeling** (キスと魔王と紅茶)". Described as "unrivaled by even the most veteran wives", her gentleness and considerateness are second to none, at least to human's knowledge. A total accumulation of all traits of being a model wife.

The original cartoonist "**Kyourin Takanae** (高苗京鈴)" is specialized in designing characters "radiating perfect wifely impressions". She was inspired by the famous comic "**Ranma One-Half**"and went on the path to cartooning since childhood.

* * *

**X-02 Wyvern**

* * *

Can be considered as a "refined" XFA-27, not too dazzling and never overbearing powerful, but all around adaptable and reliable. Even you are seduced away by other aircraft with domineering powerful gadgets, she will always be in hangar, combat-ready, waiting to respond pilot's call at any time, just like a gentle, polite and well-educated lady. So I choose **Kirigasaki H. Lycerisious** from visual novel "**Kiss × Demon Lord × Darjeeling**". Partly because she is a super-gentle and super-polite, well-educated lady from a prominent family, also because I always choose white/silver painting scheme for X-02 Wyvern and she has long, beautiful silver-colored hair.

The original cartoonist "**Chikotam** (ちこたむ)" always does good jobs of designing characters belong to "younger sisters that trigger your protective impulses" category. She began amateur cartooning activities during high school. After enrolled to university, she finally made the decision to quit from school and enter an academy of cartoonist cultivation and subsequently became a cartoonist.

* * *

**ADFX-01/02 Morgan**

* * *

Beautiful and majestic, pure and charming, a perfect military hardware that only can be matched with a perfect girl/bishoujo. So I choose **Kurara Amamiya** from visual novel "**Hoshiuta** (ほしうた, lit. **Star Song**)", she has everything a girl/bishoujo can dream of, your life is complete if you marry her.

The original cartoonist "**Fumio** (フミオ)" is a very versatile one, potent at design every category of female characters with very high readings on "Moe Gauge".

* * *

**ADF-01 FALKEN**

* * *

Demonically beautiful and aggressively seductive, she blurs the border between Seraph and Satan. Thus I choose **Sarasa Kuyou** from visual novel "**Kiss × Demon Lord × Darjeeling**", for she gives you a brand new definition of extreme glamour. Actually the statement "demonically beautiful and aggressively seductive" is initially used to describe Sarasa Kuyou by me, then to describe ADF-01 FALKEN.

Don't look into her eyes if you don't want your souls get sucked away, for they are emitting strong signal of seduction, like a beacon in dark.

The original cartoonist "**Mikeou** (みけおう)", born and active in Hokkaido, always occupies one of top three positions in my list of favorite Japanese cartoonists. Although she claims her favorite category of female characters are those belong to "little sisters", but in fact her proficiency is demonstrated in designing "matured and sensual onee-san". Chikotam teamed up with Mikeou for a couple of times when serving in visual novel company "**ま～まれぇど** (lit. **Marmalade**)", and Chikotam took duties of "characters of little sisters" while Mikeou took parts of "characters of big sisters", a perfect configuration of labor division. Sarasa Kuyou I just mentioned above is the best female character Mikeou ever designed, from my personal perspective.

* * *

**ADA-01 ADLER**

* * *

As sensual as ADF-01 FALKEN, but not exactly identical. There're something different between these two, something cannot expressed by languages. Therefore **Haruka Nanami** from visual novel "**Nanairo Kouro** (なないろ航路, lit. **Seven-Colored Waterway**)". She's an embodiment of extreme glamour just like Sarasa Kuyou, yet they're very distinguishable from each other. Take a metaphor, if Sarasa Kuyou is the moon, then Haruka Nanami is the sun.

By the way, she can fight! And I especially like the tiny fang she processes, very cute.

Mikeou is a high-yielding cartoonist, however she mainly focuses on visual novels and light novels, almost has no outputs for animation and comics, which is kinda unfortunate. Her golden era is from 2005 to 2009, and her drawings are not as good as used to be after year of 2010, which eloquently and factually proofed innovation is risky and should be undertaken with caution.

* * *

**Fenrir**

* * *

The Demon White Fang...so the best match is a demon girl...nah, demon bishoujo. Therefore **Meari** from comic "**Tsukiyo no Fromage** (月夜のフロマージュ, lit. **Fromage of Moon Night**)" is chosen. She is a spirit (or fairy) must feed on energies of human's good dreams to survive, much like a vampire or something. But I'm willing to let her feast on my good dreams, for her absorbs energies via kissing. Nobody can complain about being kissed by such a beautiful girl...nah, bishoujo, who is so exquisite and fragile, even can be mistaken for a doll made by the top craftsman. That's how I describe her when attempting a novelization of this comic: "The boy is shocked upon seeing the girl, who can be easily mistaken for an unparalleledly exquisite doll, made by top craftsman and exhibited inside a luxury store's most , had come alive."

The original cartoonist "**Tinkle** (てぃんくる)", a.k.a. "**Tinkerbell**", is a rare genius cartoonist (or cartoonist team) in Japan. His talents of cartooning reach an unprecedented height. Every female character of his design is a beautiful angle/fairy or princess, apart from the extremely deluxe clothing fashions. Many ACE Air Force pilots first acknowledged Tinkle-designed characters by watching animation adaption of light novel **Ro-Kyu-Bu! **(ロウきゅーぶ！), however although Tinkle had done sophisticated works on character design and illustrations, the endings of both light novel and its animation adaption are quite messed up, as I expressed via Blaze and Alvin H. Davenport in The Unsung ACES: "'Ro-Kyu-Bu!' had become a waste of those sophisticated character design and illustrations produced by genius cartoonist Tinkerbell."

* * *

**CFA-44 Nosferatu**

* * *

The dark comet who seeds destructions and reaps deaths...I choose **Himari Noihara** from comic "**Omamori Himari** (おまもりひまり lit. **Scarlet Ball the Protective Charm**)". Half the reason is she is a dangerous combatant and has dark-indigo hair and irises, the other half is for "omamori(お守り)" means "talisman/lucky charm" in Japanese.

The penname of original cartoonist "**Miran Matora** (的良みらん)" is inspired by "Mecanique-Aviation-Traction Corporation" and "MILAN Anti-Tank Missile". He said that he never had a pet cat, but his most renowned work, Omamori Himari, is about a demon catgirl. As for me, I like cats, along with rabbits, hedgehogs…

Although the animation adaption of this comic had been broadcasted in many countries, I still recommend the original comic and light novel adaption since they have more…【**CENSORED**】

* * *

**GAF-1 Varcolac**

* * *

I always pair Fenrir with GAF-1 Varcolac, so when I select a candicate for her bishoujo form, I choose **Fiyu** from comic "**Tsukiyo no Fromage**". Contrary to Meari who has white/silver hair and resembles a princess of western style, Fiyu has black hair and is a Nadeshiko Yamato. She's also Meari's intimate friend since...well, let's say since they first met each other over a decade ago.

Just as I expressed via Alvin H. Davenport and Has Grimm in The Unsung ACES, when I was reading comic Tsukiyo no Fromage, my nosebleed spurted uncontrollably, it was literally eating me alive. This is one of the sweetest and most blissful comic I have ever encountered, although there's a trace of tension and uneasiness hiding behind. Upmost unfortunate it was never finished after two volumes, everything was left cliffhanger. I always want make a good ending for the comic: The protagonist returns to his world and changes back to his "old self", with Meari and Fiyu with him, then the prince and his two princesses are happy after ever (one boy with two girls are justified in Japanese fictions).

* * *

**F-3 Shinden II**

* * *

By some unknown reasons, I award the position of bishoujo form of F-3 Shinden II to **Matsuri Shihou** from comic/animation "**Sola** (variant of sora/そら/空, lit. **S****ky** in Japanese)". Maybe for she gives me déjà vu of a fairy that I once met in my dream many years ago. Too bad she didn't get an deserved ending of "They're happy after ever".

If you don't know the original cartoonist "**Naru Nanao** (七尾奈留)", face portrait of Chairman Mao and rethink your life. She's one of the most well-known cartoonists in Japan during past two decades and the one who designed characters for the "**Da Capo**", which is considered as milestone of visual novels, and another famous visual novel "**ef - a fairy tale of the two**".

* * *

Well, this is all we have today. Will one day ACE Combat will spin-off a visual novel, dating with your favorite fighters of something.


End file.
